Ahsoka the bounty hunter
by silverlight.329
Summary: Ahsoka has been kicked out of the Order and team's up with the best bounty hunter ever. Boba fett. I got this idea way before ahsoka did leave the Jedi but now it fits so yeah please R&R any feed back is good. will have romance but not between them two.
1. Chapter 1

Boba's Pov

My name is Boba Fett, I was a bounty hunter once, but after a run in with the Jedi, that changed. I was sent to prison for I don't know how long, but I'm seventeen now, and I just got out. I don't have any credits, a job, or even a ship, nothing.

The best part is the CSF, Coruscant Security Force, is watching my every move. Now I cant even leave this planet, so I'm stuck here for the time being. Sitting in a shitty bar, Drinking shitty drinks, and feeling like shit.

And just as it to make my day worse, the vary Jedi that caught me just walked through the door. _'Now she's walking over to the bar. And she just had to sit right next to me...Great.' _ She looked over at me smiling. "Hi." She said rather bubbly. "Whats your name?"

"You should know, your the Jedi that put me in prison and got me stuck on this rock." I said, pouring the rest of my drink down my throat.

She bit her lip. "Oh ... your Boba Fett... aren't you."

"Yep thats me, Bar tender!" He brought another bottle who whatever this is, and there was a long silence.

After two more bottles, she finally spoke up. "Look, Im sorry about sending you to jail, but um... listen, I need your help."

"Really? A all powerful Jedi needs the help of the lowly bounty hunter! Why should I care?" I took another large galp.

"Because I...I got kicked out of the Order and I need help...please." Is she begging? She looked like she was about to cry. _Shit , did I make her cry?_

I scratched the back of my head looking for words. "So what? You want revenge? Want someone killed?" I asked trying not to look like an ass.

"No, nothing like that, I just need to know how to be a bounty hunter, nothing else suits me." She looked me right in my eyes and I look back into hers. Sadness, pain, fear. All the things that where in my eyes when my dad died. '_She's just like me, with nothing else left, what the hell am I doing?'_

"Fine." I said. "But first thing's first, we need a ship, and we're getting it my way." I dropped some credits on the counter and walked out. "Oh and I almost forgot, what's your name?"

"My name is Ahsoka."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everyone, this chapter kind of went off into left field fast, so yeah^^**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Ahsoka's Pov

My name is Ahsoka Tano, I was a Jedi once, but I've been kicked out of the order. So now I'm work with a bounty hunter named Boba Fett. I put him in prison before, but other than being an ass sometimes, he does not seem to care. After leaving the bar, we went to the closest space port, stole the the first freighter we found. We were off.

"I can't believe we just stole a ship! Do you know what this means?" I was giggly and freaking out at the same time.

"You are really a bounty hunter now?" He asked, not looking up from the controls.

"Yes! No! Wait what?" I looked at him rather confused.

"Bounty hunters don't pay for ships, we just take them. More over, stealing the first ship is like a right of passage. No one can truly call them self a bounty hunter until there first ship is stolen. So Partners?." He said, extending a hand to me.

I sat there for a second, thinking what to do, if I take his hand then I can never go back to being a Jedi. But if I don't, then I could be in real danger. But I already stole the ship, so that means I am a bounty hunter already right?

Ever so slowly, I reached out and took his hand. "Partners." He gave me a reassuring smile, and turned back to the controls.

"So Partner where are we going?"

"Nar Shaddaa, the trip will take some time so look around or go to sleep or something." With that he pushed in the thruster and sent us into hyperspace.

I walked down the hall and into the mean room, there was a large holo table in the center of the room, and three corridors not counting the one I came from.

There was also a small door to what was most likely a closet, so I just passed the door without looking inside. I walk up to the holo table and brought up a map of the ship. There are dormitories on both sides of the ship, the engine room is straight back. On the right hand side of the hallway is the med-bay, big enough for only one person, and right next to that was a ladder leading up outside. Further to the right was was the cargo hold, and to the left was a garage. The name of the ship was "The Ebon Hawk." Not a bad name, or ship.

I was about to head back to the cockpit, when a red light flashed on the image of the ship. Zooming in on the area, it was over that little room. Damn the Jedi for taking my lightsabers. Calling the force through me, I walked over to the door. Seconds before I opened it, the door slid open to show a chopper toned droid.

"Quarry. Where am I?" It said.

I kept the force circling in my palm, in case it became hostel. "On my ship, that's where." I said as a matter of fact, not thinking of Boba.

"Quarry. Is this vessel The Ebon Hawk?" It said, its head looking back and forth.

"Yes."

"Statement. Then that makes you my new Master." It stood up straight, almost like it was remaking its self. "Proud Statement. I am HK-47, and I will serve as your personal protocol/assassin droid."

I let the force in my hand dissipate, looking over the droid. "You're an assassin droid? Are thoughts even legal?"

The droid, HK-47, sat there without saying anything. "Statement. I do not know, but so long as you are my master I am yours to command."

"Then just stay here and I'll get back to you on that." I started to back away towards the cockpit. I walked up behind Boba and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" He asked plainly.

"You know that we have assassin droid on board, right?"

"What!?" At the sound of Boba's raised voice, HK came rushing into the room, blaster rifle in hand.

"Threatening Quarry. Master shall I terminate this hostile meat bag?" He said, training the lazier sight of Boba's head.

"No! Go back to where I told you wait!" I yelled in a panic.

"Submissive Statement. Vary will Master, as you command." Before he walked out he turned to Boba. "Threat. But I'm watching you." With that, he walked out, cradling the blaster in his arms.


End file.
